


New

by eding42



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death-T, F/M, Ghosts, Medicine, Sequel, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eding42/pseuds/eding42
Summary: Percy learns to let go.Sequel to Heavy.





	New

On a blustery fall afternoon, Perseus Jackson closed his darkened emerald eyes for the last time. 

**  
**

The world faded away, both slowly and all at once.

**  
**

He wasn’t ready.

**  
**

He would never be.

**  
**

Not if she wasn’t with him.

**  
**

The wind blew in from Long Island Sound, carrying with it the scent of strawberries and the sea.

**  
**

Then, he was back, everything rushing back, broken piece after broken piece.

**  
**

He fell to his knees, overwhelmed.

**  
**

He is at the start. Of what, he has no freaking clue.

**  
**

if i just let go, i’ll be free.

**  
**

see you in elysium.

**  
**

Silenced reigned supreme.

**  
**

XxXxXxX

**  
**

The gravity of everything begins to dawn on him.

**  
**

He wasn’t going to come back this. No amount of nectar and ambrosia will heal him this time.

**  
**

His life was over.

**  
**

He was never going to hug his mother, never going to comfort Annabeth, never going to kiss her with a heart filled to the overflowing.

**  
**

It feels comforting, in a very strange way.

**  
**

He lifts his arm, just a little, and sure enough, if he turns it the right way in the sun, he can see right through it.

**  
**

His heart feels strangely empty.

**  
**

Maybe a side effect of being oh, you know, dead.

**  
**

He stands back up, intending to pay Mr. Charon a last visit,oh dear, this isn’t DOA Recording Studios, this isn’t even Los Angeles. This is New York. 

**  
**

Half-Blood Hill, specifically.

**  
**

He glances around.

**  
**

The wind rustles through the trees.

**  
**

He is a lost soul.

**  
**

In between worlds.

**  
**

He is a ghost in the conventional sense, which he finds pretty ironic.

**  
**

So Percy sets down the hill, towards the campers, towards what remains of his old life.

**  
**

He has a funeral to crash.

**  
**

XxXxXxX

**  
**

He finds them huddled around the campfire, burning his shroud.

**  
**

It is truly work of beauty, silk and sea-green, with a nice light blue trident design.

**  
**

He wonders who had made it.

**  
**

He sees Annabeth there, sitting with the rest of her siblings. Tears drip down her cheeks, endlessly. She chokes, looking down as if she can’t bear to watch any longer.

**  
**

Grey, empty, soulless eyes.

**  
**

No, he wants to say. 

**  
**

It’s okay.

**  
**

I’m right here. 

**  
**

Everything is going to be alright.

**  
**

But the words get caught in his throat, his vocal chords refusing to work.

**  
**

He needs to tell her that he’s fine, that she doesn’t need to worry.

**  
**

That he is in a better place, now.

**  
**

But he can’t, and the pain inside is unbearable.

**  
**

And it finally breaks his brittle heart, seeing her so powerless.

**  
**

He needs to protect her.

**  
**

He needs to comfort her.

**  
**

As he makes his way around the campers, nobody notices.

**  
**

Figures.

**  
**

He is next to his Wise Girl now.

**  
**

He reaches out with his arms, and tries to hold her as tightly as he can, knowing that he could never be without her.

**  
**

But to his horror, his arms passes right through.

**  
**

He stares at his transparent limbs as everything comes crashing down.

**  
**

He collapses, back on his knees, tears slipping from his eyes, down his cheeks, and falling to the dirt, dissolving into wisps of creamy white mist.

**  
**

He is a empty, hollow shell without Annabeth Chase.

**  
**

Life is unfair, and Death is cruel, he has always known that, but now, watching the flames 

consume the supple fabric, it has never hit closer to home.

**  
**

I keep dragging around what’s bringing me down

**  
**

If I just let go,

**  
**

I’ll be set free.

**  
**

**Ah, yes! Finally a story that isn’t a one-shot! I always have trouble with long fics though…**

**This is a sequel to Heavy, my first songfic. This one will not be a songfic, although I might occasionally put in lyrics.**

**The lyrics ARE NOT OWNED BY ME!**

**There, disclaimer added.**

**Hazel Knight, my new beta, who helped me greatly with this chapter :)**

  



End file.
